


have a drink or twenty

by myrskytuuli



Series: Hetalia avengers short stories [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrskytuuli/pseuds/myrskytuuli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgard is invited to celebrate the chitauri defeat with the earth nations. Asgard just wants to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	have a drink or twenty

Under the UN building was one of the best kept secrets of the world. A secret meeting floor. Originally when the UN building was being planned, it had been meant for the secret floor to be placed on the top of the building, but those plans were soon scrapped, in favour of the cellar floor, seeing that it was much harder to throw anyone out of the window in a windowless room.

Today there was an undercurrent of excitement running in the air of the modestly stylish meeting room. The representatives in the room, all curiously looking to be in their twenties, were waiting for a guest.

“Hey Dudes Asgards here!”

The American barged through the door, followed by a moderately young, dark skinned man with golden eyes and golden armour, as befitting of the golden realm of the universe. His posture controlled and proud, as befitting the realm eternal, the protector of lesser realms, the kingdom of gods, the realm above others, the- There was an arm slung around his shoulders.

“Dudes. This is Asgard, Asgard, these are the dudes.”

The realm eternal felt a headache forming.

 

 It seemed that these midgardans took the diplomatic meeting to be just some kind of prelude for the more important part of the evening, when the bar cabinet was opened and suddenly alcohol was flowing as freely as in an Asgardian mead hall.  

“You see Asgard, I understand you. When I was an empire, I had to deal with all the same problems. Unruly colonies. All those jealous upstarts. But we are above them.”

“It is my belief that you are no longer an empire.”

“You shee, you see, it is all in the mind. You don’t let them get under your skin. That’s the trick. You deal with enemies on a dishnified manner, that’s…tha’tsh what I told America. Did he listen, no. Never listens, ungrateful brat. No he goes and starts this cold war nonsense. I told him, I told him…it is not healthy. Not healthy to get so fix…fixhated on your enemy. That’s what you need to do. You need to stop this pettiness with Jot-jotten-Jotu- with that frozen one. That’s, that’s, what’s that frog?!YOU WANT TO COME HERE TO SAY IT TO MY FACE!”

Asgard was finally released from the grip of drunken England who made a beeline for the blond Frenchman.

“Ayah what is going on in here?”

“I believe, that what we are witnessing is a drunken fistfight.”

“Those children, honestly. Come, come! Let us make away from the European barbarians and talk like civilized nations.”  

China was small in size, but had a grip made of iron. There was a gentle flush of alcohol on the Asian nation’s face as he guided Asgard to sit down and placed a cup of Huangjiu on to his hands.

“It is a shame that you only ever visited the barbarian side of the globe in the past. Now if you had visited my kingdom some thousands years ago, I could have shown you what true culture looked like.”  China was slowly migrating closer and closer to Asgard’s personal space.

“There was never much reason for me to intervene with the goings of this planet.”

China found this hilarious. “Oh you! You make me feel so young again!” Asgard inched backwards as much as he dared. He was starting to get concerned that if the Asian nation wouldn’t stop getting closer, he would have china sitting on his lap. “But it is most noble of you to keep such…distance. I’m sure it would be very easy for you to take…advantage of a youngster like me.”

“Oh my God! I can’t believe what I’m witnessing!” There was another Asian nation, with bobbing haircurl and gobsmacked expression, gawking at the pair of them and Asgard realised that he was mortified. ASgard hadn’t been embarrassed in centuries, probably not in millennia. China on the other hand was still migrating towards his lap.

“Guys! I think China is trying to flirt!”

“China can flirt?!”

“What where?!”

Asgard beat a hasty retreat, dropping half-lidded China down on the barstool, just before the entire Asian continent stampeded on the site.

Looking for an escape, Asgard spotted a distinctively familiar face in the crowd.

“Norway. You have grown.”

Norway, nodded and slightly toasted his glass in Asgard’s direction. “It is good to see you again.”

Asgard mentally sighed in relief. Norway had always been a serious and silent child and it seemed that his personality had not changed. Sticking with Norway would be both socially acceptable, because of their past ties, and easy for Asgard’s nerves.

“And how have you been faring-“ Asgard’s dreams of a dignified evening were shattered when he heard a sound that had long ago haunted his nightmares.

“ASGARD! You old civilization you! Bet you weren’t expecting see me grow this handsome! You know what we should do?! We should-!”

“Denmark.” Norway cut in, stopping the other nordic’s chatter.

In his mind Asgard could hear the echoes of that same annoying laugh, but much younger and in front of his eyes flashed memories of a small child biting his ankles, hanging from his helmet, beating his knees with a wooden sword, pulling his cape _hey! Hey! Asgard how do you do that? Can you teach me? Why are you dressed like that? Why do you do that? Why are you looking at me like that? Hey! Pay attention to meeee-!”_

“This is so nostalgic, don’t you think Norway? Yeah I think so too! Hey Swe! Ice! Fin! Come say hi to Asg!”

“My name isn’t Asg.”

“So as Asg here was saying- Wait what were you saying?”

“You haven’t changed either, Denmark, I see.”

“Of course not, why would I?”

It is going to be a long evening for Asgard.


End file.
